League High
by Hollow60
Summary: Vi's your normal girl who really likes wrecking and blowing stuff up (except Jinx likes it more then her). All her life she has been behind her sister and lonely with only friends to keep her happy. So when a new kid named Kyle shows out at the school will she be her normal self or change for the better?


Hope you like this fanfic. Pretty much it's a high school fanfic for the league! I will be accept at least 7 ocs! In any case here is chapter 1! I am sorry for deleting this story before I was just really tired and messing around and accidentally deleted it and I'm really sorry but I am accepting Oc's.

Three things can only represent a person who is extremely tired. Closed eyes, not wanting to wake up and a previous busy day. For Vi it was all three as she had spent the previous day worker on her Hex-Tech gauntlets as she never went anywhere without them. And unfortunately at that moment the alarm clock went off. Three things happened at the same time. A giant fist slammed onto the alarm clock, the table that held it broke and a girl with pink hair swore at the clock. She fell back to sleep trying to get a few more hours of sleep...that wasn't going to happen.

Vi's pov  
>I grumbled as I fell back onto the bed. My mother had designed the clock to wake me up extremely early so I could watch the moon sink. Unfortunately extra early was at 1:00am in the morning which is something I hate. I got up in the end and walked downstairs and made myself some breakfast which I really needed. I sat down and began eating before my sister Caitlyn walked downstairs and grabbed herself a bowl of cereal. Caitlyn looked at me then started giggling which she never did unless I did something stupid.<br>"What did I do this time cupcake?" Caitlyn scowled and pointed down. I looked and blushed and ran up stairs as I had only been wearing my bra and undies. I growled as a grabbed my usual outfit and when I had finished grabbed my goggles and walked downstairs still scowling and growling angrily. Caitlyn was trying not to laugh.  
>"Say a word about this to anyone and I'll tell mom your dating Ezreal!" This made Caitlyn shut up. Ezreal was a soccer player for the school and our mom also known as Diana hated Ezreal's mom also known as Leona. My mom and Leona aren't really on best terms with each other as they kept on arguing about if the sun was better then the moon or the moon better then the sun. It was extremely boring and a pain but sometimes funny to watch. I smirked and grabbed my bag and ran out the front door and grabbed my car keys not even bothering to check the time. I opened my car door and drove to school. That reminds me. I haven't explained about my school. The schools is called League of Legends High. It's where people who want to know how to fight and protect others go to. Anyway back to me driving along the rode listing to music at full blast. I continued driving until I reached the school car park. Only when I reached it I realised I was early. I groaned and thought about going home when I saw that I wasn't alone. A boy with long white hair that was tied in a pony tail, a long grey denim jacket, baggy white pants and climbing boots. He was sitting by the gate to the school typing away on a laptop. I got out of the car, walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. His eyes were a pure greyish white.<br>"Hey!" I said trying and I do mean trying to be nice. He nodded back at me and continued typing away. I groaned walked away, opened the door to the car and sat back down. The boy continued for a few more minutes before he snapped the laptop shut and stood up. He then put the laptop away and leaned again the fence watching the streets. I was listening to my iPod when at least 5 guys with huge bazookas and cannons trapped to their bodies walked up to the boy and began pushing him around. He didn't appear to have heard them and ignored them which made the guys get angry. One of them looked towards the car and pointed the bazooka straight at the engine. I looked up and yelled before trying to get out when the missile flew. I was about to get blown to bits when suddenly the boy appeared in the car, grabbed me and we appeared outside the car. He threw me away and at that moment the car blew up. The boy flew onto the road the back of his shirt slightly torn. He groaned and pushed himself up and pulled out six sticks out of his bag. He stabbed one into the ground and with the rest lay them in the ground aimlessly. Lightning struck the stick and it grew into a proper sized double ended spear. He picked it up and began twirling it around his body with lightning sparkling at the ends of the spear. He charged at the men who yelled and ran off except for one. He pulled out a sword and charged. The blades crashed and lightning flashed in the sky and once in a while lightning struck the spear heads. The boy cartwheeled back towards his staffs and grabbed a random one and slammed it onto the ground on both ends and they turned on fire. Suddenly two more guys ran up holding bazookas and I activated my Hex-tech gauntlets and charged at them yelling. I punched the first one in then face and he flew into a wall and broke through several other walls. The other one started firing at me which I blocked with the gauntlets and a car and threw it into him. I looked at them and cursed realising my mom or the school would get a bill for that. I cursed at the idea and ran back to the boy. Meanwhile back at my place my mother sneezed.  
>"I've got a bad feeling I'm going to receive a bill soon. Eh who cares." And with that she went back to looking at the moon not noticing that a few blocks down the elements were flying through the air.<p>

Boys pov  
>I gasped as the air left my lungs and I fell onto the floor of the road. I quickly got up and connected the two staffs and began grabbing the others. I connected them all then waved them around my head and body until they looked like a blur of random elements. The man with the sword looked confused as he tried to figure out what element was what. I quickly spun around and slammed my staff onto the ground and it sent a bolt of lightning, a line of fire, a quake of earth, a river of water, a sliver of wind and daggers of ice at the guy with the sword. They hit the man in the chest and he was sent flying into the sky. I groaned and sat down and the girl from earlier joined me. She pulled off her gauntlets and set them down next to her and we looked at the street which was now filled with fire, craters, damaged cars and a few buildings with holes in it. I looked behind us and saw that the school was perfectly fine. I lay on the ground and looked at the sky then at the girl I raised my hand up to her and she looked at me.<br>"The names Kyle. Yours?" The girl looked at me then shook my hand just as cops, firemen and ambulances drive up to the school.  
>"The names Vi. Now if you excuse me in going to faint." And she did. Her head fell onto my chest and I groaned. I looked at the cops and passed out as well with only one thought in my head.<br>'This is going to be the best year ever!'

To be continued...

As said before I need seven more oc's two of them being Kyle's parents. Also as a head up I may be accepting more oc's at a latter date I'm not sure yet. But anyway I hope to get the new chapter out soon but hope you like reading this story and send me some reviews! And once again I'm sorry for deleting this story and before I go here is a brief story of what happened. Okay the tape Vi.  
>Vi: do I get popcorn?<br>Yes just play the tape.  
>All the leaguers: YEAH!<p>

It was 12:00am in the meaning and I had spent all night working on some random thing. I was checking my Fanficton account and checking my story's and I clicked this story and then accidentally clicked the delete button and fell asleep. Ten days later when I was checking my account and saw that the story was gone I was in a frenzy of panic and that's what happened and I'm really sorry I deleted it but I will continue and hopefully complete.


End file.
